


No revival

by jasonhood



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Jason Todd doesn't die, Canon typical violence towards minors, Gen, Willis Todd is alive and out of prison, mild child abuse, toxic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasonhood/pseuds/jasonhood
Summary: Here’s how Jason Todd didn’t die and grew up with his family.





	No revival

The bedroom window was closed.

When Jason realized it, he gripped the fire escape stairs so hard they groaned. He still felt as though he’s gonna crush to the ground. Closed window meant he can’t go back inside. Closed window meant he needed to get his ass off the fire escape and come into the building through the front doors. Closed windows meant him standing in front of his apartment door pressing the doorbell.

It meant he was fucked, basically.

Willis took his sweet time to open up. He didn’t waste it grabbing Jason by the shoulder and drag him inside. The door closed with a faint click. The hall was dark. Jason’s eyes quickly accustomed to the darkness, nowadays. He couldn’t decide if seeing how tense Willis was all over, how the whites of his eye were glowing was worse or better on not seeing anything at all. Point A: he could see the attack coming. Point B: there’s fuck all he could do about it. Point C: not knowing meant expecting the blow every second. Point D: his father rarely, if ever, actually hit him. He could grab, he could pinch Jason’s jaw with his two still working fingers, he can shove him onto the floor or another surface - the worst thing ever was when Jason hit a corner with his hipbone. 

“Where. The fuck. You‘ve been. Boy,” Willis said.

He made a step, Jason took a step back. He kept his hands relaxed, down his torso.

“I asked you a question,” Willis said.

And there was nothing Jason could offer him in answer. He kept quiet.

“You’re always out late, not telling me where you’re going or who you hang out with. But sneaking out of your window at night? On those streets? Do you have a death wish, is that it? Or are you as fucking stupid as your mom?”

“Don’t you ever talk about mom!” Jason snapped. It would probably, well, shit, no, it wouldn’t end well anyway, but he shoved Willis in the chest. Willis overbalanced and hit the wall with his back. He grunted in pain.

“Oh my god,” Jason leaned forward, “Are you?..”

Willis backhanded him. It wasn’t even that fucking painful, alright, there did Jason got off, tearing up about it.

“You raise your hand on me, boy?” Willis asked. “You live in my house and dare to fucking raise your fucking hand on me?”

Willis backhanded him again. Jason was still clutching his cheek with his hand so Willis went for another one.

“Do you feel like all grown up here, suddenly?” Willis asked. “Are thinking, who’s that old jeezer with a bum hand, the fuck should I show him some basic! Fucking! Respect!”

“Please, not so loud,” Jason said, wincing. “If they call the police on us one more time, the CS will come again,”

“And whose fucking fault it would be, huh?” Willis asked. “Whose fucking fault? Did you forget while you were idling around with your pals, sniffing glue and smoking weed, what it’s a school night? And if you miss school one more day you could lose your fancy scholarship?”

Jason was pretty sure he couldn’t, he worked his ass off for that scholarship, and he was a fucking A-student, and on a football team, and the Crackers actually had a shot with the Championship this year. No fucking way he would lose his tuition funds. Hammer wasn’t in a habit of examining his forged medical slips all too closely, anyway.

“Is that what you want? The one good thing in your life, do you want to throw it away? Like your mom?”

“She only done it because of you!” Jason spewed. “You fucking prick! If you didn’t get to her, she would have graduated, and gone to Gotham U, and didn’t touch dope, and be alive!”

“And you wouldn’t be here at all!”

“Who cares! You don‘t. She didn‘t. I don’t fucking care too, I didn’t ask to be born, I fucking fed up with you, you, guilt-tripping me about it!”

Willis grabbed his shirt. 

“You’ve got some fucking nerve, boy.” He shook Jason. “You’re spitting on all me and your mother ever wanted for you, a chance for a good life, and you telling me I don’t care? That she didn’t? I‘m fucking glad she’s dead. At least she doesn’t have to see what a piece of ungrateful shit her son is. Go to your fucking room. After school, you’re here, you hear me? Not the library, not at your rich douchebag friend’s house, not hanging out with Chris. Nothing! And I’m getting a lock on your window tomorrow.”

With what fucking money, Jason wanted to ask, escaping to his room and throwing the door shut. He wanted to ask and to throw the crisp one hundred bill he had in his pocket at Willis’ face. That’s what he was doing tonight. Making sure they had enough when the rent would be due. It was a simple matter of getting in one of his father’s ‘safes’ where he had hidden all that he could scratch up by whatever the hell he was doing. The money was a sore point, though, and if he did touchit there would be no going to sleep today at all.

And in the business Jason was in, you can’t afford much sleep deprivation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so. Let me know what you think, guys, and if you would be interested in exploring this universe with me??? Is it, like, worth writing?


End file.
